Imagine Castiel Using His Angel Blade To Carve A Pumpkin
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Halloween has always been the reader's favourite holiday, but when she and Dean get into an argument, Cas is there to comfort her. To cheer her up, he suggests carving the pumpkin they bought. Fluff. Set in Season 10.


Walking into the bunker, Cas looked around. The siblings who he had left earlier that morning talking around the long table in the library were no longer around, the mugs they had been drinking from were simply abandoned, only half of there contents consumed. One of the mugs lay shattered on the floor a distance away from the table, clearly knocked over by an angered force. Cas furrowed an eyebrow as he then noticed the pumpkin that he and Y/N had picked out earlier that week lying in the trash can on the floor. Y/N had spent far too long selecting one from the store for her to just disregard it that easily. Bending down, he carefully lifted it from the can, before finding the decorations that Y/N had also purchased stuffed in too.

What had happened while he was gone?

Y/N loved Halloween, it was one of her favourite holidays. She would always get excited before the month of October even came around. The smile on her face when the 31st had finally come around would melt even the hardest souls. So why would she abandon everything she had purchased like this? Cas guessed it had some connection to the broken mug. Maybe Y/N was in her room.

Making his way down the corridor, Cas knocked lightly on Y/N's door as he reached it.

"Y/N?" He called softly. It was then that he heard the sound of sniffling from behind the dark wood.

"It's open." Came a saddened reply.

Turning the metal handle, Cas slowly pushed open the door to reveal Y/N sat on the bed with tears trickling down her cheeks and a saddened expression on her face. He immediately walked over and sat down next to her on the mattress.

Y/N began to quickly wipe away the tears that were gathering in her eyes, clearly embarrassed by the fact that he had seen her crying. Y/N was strong, (like her older brothers), but hated showing weakness. "Sorry, I'm being stupid."

Cas shook his head. "You don't have to apologise for anything, Y/N." He paused. "What's wrong? Your decorations, I found them in the trash."

"I had a fight with Dean." Y/N answered sadly. "I was talking about putting the decorations around the bunker, you know, just the cobwebs, but he got angry."

"Why?"

"He said we had bigger problems right now than wasting our time putting up stupid decorations and carving pumpkins." Y/N answered. "He's right. I know he's right, but after everything that's happened. You know, with him as a denom, and Sam being gone for so long when he was out looking for Dean, I thought it would be good to take our minds of everything just for one night and have a little fun." She paused, sniffling once again. "Apparently not, I was stupid." Y/N lowered her head.

"No." Cas shook his head, placing a hand on her cheek and raising her head up so that her gaze was meeting his. "You're not stupid, Y/N. I think it's a great idea." He smiled reassuringly.

Y/N smiled. "Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome, Y/N." He paused. "I removed your pumpkin from the trash. Why don't we carve it?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"You're gonna' use your angel blade to carve it?" Y/N raised an eyebrow.

Cas nodded. "A sharp implement is required, and I am more skilled with my blade than the plastic handled blade provided in the kit."

"Go for it." Y/N encouraged.

Cas began to cut away at the outer walls of the pumpkin, and before long, he had carved a beautiful design into it. "What do you think?" He asked, turning to Y/N.

Y/N's eyes were wide in astonishment. "Oh my goodness, Cas, it's beautiful." She brushed a finger along the layers of Cas' carving, admiring the different shades of orange and cream that were illuminated by the candle inside the pumpkin. "Angel wings."

"I couldn't think of what to carve, so I carved my wings."

Y/N smiled. "I need to use an angel blade in future. Stuff the flimsy knife thing they give ya', angel tech is clearly the way forward." She smirked.

The door of the bunker clinked before the sound of footsteps descending the metal stairs could be heard.

Y/N and Cas looked up to see Dean. His expression was plagued with guilt.

"Y/N." He began, walking over to them. "I was being a dick earlier and…"

"It's okay." Y/N interrupted. "You were right to say it."

"No, I wasn't." Dean shook his head. "You're my little sister. I knew how much you love Halloween, and I was selfish." He looked at Cas. "Luckily Cas was clearly on hand to repair my damage. Thanks for that."

Cas nodded.

Dean then turned to the pumpkin. "That is awesome."

"Angel blade, much more effective." Y/N explained.

"I can see that." He smiled before closing the gap between him and his little sis, pulling her into a hug. "Happy Halloween, Y/N."

"Happy Halloween, Dean."


End file.
